


Its sad, let's getover it together.

by Poni_ActPoni



Category: Frankenweenie (2012)
Genre: A bit of the sexy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, cute kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poni_ActPoni/pseuds/Poni_ActPoni
Summary: After the Dutch day celebration both boys share some much need peace and think to themselves about their pets and rivalry.





	

The two dark haired boys helped clean up after the sad, yet happy day (mostly for Victor.). Nassor was still wrapped in the fabric that had gotten him stuck earlier that night, still very mad and up set that his un-dead pet was smashed, by the shorter and younger male's un-dead pet. The Asian boy cried for about an hour or two, then joined in helping everyone to clean up. The short male felt bad for Nassor, feeling horrible that his pet was squashed by his prescious Shelley. Soon enough they were done cleaning, the short boy sighed looking up at the older male sighing softly. "Nassor, i'm sorry you lost your pet...again..." he said. The Egyptian boy sighed "no.. it's fine, I honestly feel worse for you..I guess." He shrugged. Toshiaki smiled slightly at him. "Thank you, Nassor." quietly stared at the turtle shell of Shelley. He picked it up like he had earlier. Nassor looked at the smaller boy and sighed. "How about we both go re-burry them?.." he asked softly. The younger boy nodded rubbing one of his eyes. They started walking to the pet cemetery. Once there, they buried their pets. The smaller of the two sighed looking like he was gonna cry again. Nassor looked at him and grabbed the boys hand "come on." He said simply as he pulled him along as he headed back home. They were near Nassor's house "do you want to come in and see if your mom will let you stay over for the night?" Ask the tall boy. The younger boy nodded as they walked in, using the telephone. He spoke in Japanese a few times, then quietly hung up. " What did she say?" Nassor asked softly "she said its fine." He mumbled softly. Nassor showed him around the house finally getting to Nassor's bedroom. "You can Barrow some of my pajamas.." Nassor said staring at him quietly. They got in the bed, both tired, weak and exhausted from the nights events that happened. Nassor stared at toshiaki and toshiaki stared back. "Thanks...." The Asian boy said softly, "I never thought you'd be this kind to me honestry..." He said in a tired voice. Nassor smiled, "I honestly think it was always over rivalry." He chuckled said the older boy, as he turned to stare at the ceiling. The room filled with silence, "Are you sreeping yet, Nassor?" The smaller boy asked "no." Nassor simply replied, then, the unexpected happens, Toshiaki gave a small peck and the olders cheek "Night." He mumbled and turned over "I uh- .... Good night, Toshiaki."


End file.
